Kenangan Naruto
by Green Walker
Summary: Ff pertama saya. Menceritakan tentang kesedihan Naruto yang ditinggal sang guru. Review plis.


**KENANGAN**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi....

**Genre: **kalau tak salah namanya angst....XD

**Rated:**T

**Summary: **Naruto yang kangen sama gurunya....

Dan kehidupanya setelah Jiraiya mati.....

Hajimemashite.....

Aku orang baru di sini....

Ini ff pertamaku....

Bukan yang pertama ku buat sih, yang pertama ku buat soalnya aneh....XD

Walau ga terlalu keren, hargai ya dengan nge-review....^^

* * *

Langit yang sedari tadi menatap kelabu tak kunjung mencurahkan setetes air. Hal ini membuat cowo berambut pirang tak ingin beranjak dari sarangnya yang udah dalam posisi mantep. Sambil memeluk erat album kenangannya, ia mendalami masa lalunya yang kelam yang benar-benar membuat hatinya terpuruk. Kejadian yang takkan bisa terhapus dari memori seorang ninja yang di katakan memliki IQ di bawah rata". Beberapa waktu kemudian, setetes air akhirnya tercurah....

Setetes air dari....

Mata Naruto....

* * *

"Oy, senin mesum. Kemana aja kau semalam? Katanya janji nyuciin sendalku yang kau ludahi kemaren?", omel Naruto.....

"Maaf. Semalam ada cewe cantik yang minta tolong ditemenin. Jadi, karena ga tega ninggalin, ya ku kerokin spatu'y", kata Jiraiya ngaco yang masih bau sake.....

"Bilang aja senin mesum emang ga bisa menahan hawa nafsu", jawab Naruto....

"Jangan begitulah anakku, ambilkan aku makanan!!", suruh Jiraiya....

"Heh, udah ngaku-ngaku babe gue, pake nyuruh-nyuruh lagi lu", kata Naruto kumat....

Tapi akhirnya dia mengambilkan makanan....

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan", ujar Jiraiya yang udah setengah sadar sambil makan...

"Dari tadi kayaknya senin mesum ga berhenti bicara", hina Naruto....

"Ini serius", ujar Jiraiya dengan serius mode:on....

"Apa?", tanya Naruto....

"Musuh di depan mata semakin kuat. Apalagi di sana ada sahabatmu 'kan?", kata Jiraiya....

Naruto mengingat sahabatnya, Sasuke.....

"Kita harus berlatih agar jadi kuat", terang Jiraiya lagi....

"Apa ini yang kau maksud serius?", tanya Naruto....

"Dengar dulu. Prediksi ku, ada seseorang yang benar-benar kuat menunggu kita di sana. Entah siapa mereka, tapi aku dapat informasi dari orang terpercaya. Ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Akatsuki. Kau bahkan mungkin aku yang sekarang, takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Namun ada seseorang yang ku percaya yang dapat mengubah nasib shinobi. Aku akan berusaha melatihnya sehingga kehebatannya ga seburuk sekarang", ungkap Jiraiya....

Naruto yang ngerti dikit cuma mengangguk dan bertanya.....

"Memang siapa orang itu?", tanya Naruto singkat....

"Seseorang yang memiliki tekad baja, yang bisa mengubah nasibnya, percaya diri, & ninja pemberani. Walau dia agak konyol, tapi dia telah ku akui. Yang terpenting adalah jalan ninjanya yang menarik walau terdengar enteng. Dia pintar bicara sehingga bisa membawa ninja kembali ke jalan kebenaran", ujar Jiraiya....

"Jangan basa-basi. To the point aja. Aku penasaran ama orang itu. Siapa tau bisa kenalan", kata Naruto....

"Orang itu adalah....", Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto...

"Maksudmu? Apakah....?", sangka Naruto....

Jiraiya tersenyum dan jatuh....

Jatuh karena masih mabuk....

"Huwaahahahaha, emang enak. Siapa suruh malem-malem masih berkeliaran? Rasain tuh", hina Naruto....

Tapi akhirnya dia ga tega ngeliat Jiraiya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Naruto mengangkat Jiraiya keatas kasur walau keberatan.....

'Senin mesum, akan ku pegang kepercayaanmu', batin Naruto....

* * *

Benar-benar tak di sangka, guru yang paling di sayanginya akan pergi secepat ini. Di tatapnya foto penuh ceria saat Naruto dan Jiraiya berpose di depan kamera....

Album yang benar-benar menyayat hati....

Tak kuasa menahan tangis keras, kali ini ia menangis dengan suara.....

"Huhuhu. Sensei, bodohnya aku tak bisa melindungimu. Padahal kau selalu melindungiku", ujar Naruto....

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan 'sensei'....

Matanya reflek melirik arah kalender karena tau ada cicak jatuh ke sana....

Diliatnya memo di hari esok... Diliatnya dengan serius....

Tanggal 11 November....

"Besok? Rupanya....", kta Naruto....  
Ternyata hujan telah lebat.... Dia jadi makin males beranjak....

Sedangkan seharusnya dia telah melakukan sesuatu...

"Naruto, aku keguyur hujan cuma mau bilang sesuatu", kata Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu....

Naruto yang menghapus ceceran air mata d pipinya menoleh ke Sakura....

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?", tanya Sakura....

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau ke sini?", tanya Naruto...

"Ada berita baru tentang Sasuke. Dia sekarang berada tak jauh dari Konoha. Rencananya kita akan mengejar", terang Sakura....

Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu hanya tiduran di ranjang....

"Rasanya aku lagi bad mood", kata Naruto....

'Pasti karna Jiraiya', batin Sakura....

"Kamu koq gitu. Satu kabar lagi. Jasad Jiraiya-sama telah di temukan", kata Sakura yang mengagetkan Naruto....

Lalu Naruto hanya membalikkan kepalanya memandang Sakura tajam....

"Senin mesum?", tanya Naruto.... Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.....

"Kamu mau melihatnya?", tanya Sakura yang pasti dia tau jawabannya.....

Naruto membelakangi Sakura. Ia akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang, tanpa menoleh Sakura, ia pun pergi lewat jendela dan menerobos hujan yang lagi gila.....

"Naruto", panggil Sakura.... Tapi ia tak menoleh....

'pasti berat melihat orang yang di sayang tergeletak tak berdaya begitu', batin Sakura....

Naruto menuju taman tempatnya dulu latian ama Jiraiya....

*latian di taman?*........

Hujan tak henti membasahi sekitarnya, termasuk juga dirinya....

Lalu tangisnya kembali hadir.....

"Otanjobi omedeto, sensei", Naruto berkata dengan suara menangis....

Sambil menatap langit.....

Di lihatnya senyum Jiraiya di langit itu....

Senyum yang manis......

* * *

Akhirnya selesai ngetik....

Ini ff pertamaku, karena ga mau ff pertama ancur, jadi ku pake yang ini.....

Karena ff ku yang lain lebih ancur dari ini.....

Hehehe.....

Selamat membaca n tolong direview y.....^^

makasih buat para senior yang udah ngingetin ketikan ku yang salah....

satu yang masih jadi pemikiranku.....

apa boleh kata 'sudah' disingkat jadi 'udah'....??

atau 'pakai' jadi 'pake'....??

ato yang lain.....

pake bahasa gaul gitu.....XD

hihihi.....


End file.
